The present invention relates to a holder for an electronic price label (EPL) and, more particularly, a holder for an EPL which is cost-effective, convenient to manufacture, and adapted for secure attachment to a wide variety of retail shelving in a manner which facilitates convenient viewing of an associated EPL.
EPL's and holders therefor are widely known. They are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,412; 5,791,080; 5,816,550; and 5,611,512. However, prior holders for EPL's have been found to be deficient for a wide variety of reasons. Some are simply too complicated and, consequently, expensive and difficult to manufacture. Others are not well-suited for connection to a wide variety of different shelving types as are commonly found in the retail industry and/or require use of separate fasteners. Still others are prone to becoming dislodged when inadvertently contacted by consumers and others. For these and other reasons, there exists a need for a new and improved holder for an EPL which is convenient to manufacture, cost-effective, suitable for use with a large number of different types of retail shelving, and which securely affixes an associated EPL in a desired location relative to a retail shelf without use of fasteners and in a manner which facilitates EPL viewing but resists dislodgement due to inadvertent contact.